


Tanto que contarte

by AnnWasserstein



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alzheimer's Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Secret Identity, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWasserstein/pseuds/AnnWasserstein
Summary: Rey Kanata no ha tenido una vida fácil. Desde pequeña tuvo que trabajar duro para salir adelante, es trabajadora, alegre y valora más que a nada a su pequeña familia, pero siempre ha sentido que algo le falta, como si la mitad de sí misma estuviera perdida en alguna parte del universo, pero abandona esa loca idea cuando tiene que enfrentarse a otra dura prueba, perder a la única madre que ha conocido, Maz. Es en ese difícil momento cuando conoce a Ben.Kylo Ren vive una vida de lujos desde que tiene memoria, es frío, calculador, intimidante y uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Como presidente de uno de los emporios más importantes del país el apego de cualquier tipo está prohibido, no sólo porque está cómodo con su vida solitaria sino porque los demonios de su pasado se lo impiden. Lo que no sabe es que el destino tiene otro plan para él, uno que hará que se confronte con su pasado.Ben Solo está de regreso y Kylo no sabe cómo enfrentarlo, todo gracias a esa chiquilla que ha llegado a desestabilizar su burbuja perfecta.Nada es lo que parece y los secretos que ocultan cambiaran sus vidas para siempre, quizá para bien... o para mal.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Prefacio

__

_Hold On - Chord Overstreet_

Caminó un par de calles sin saber a dónde iba, a paso lento, con la mirada pérdida y un nudo atascado en la garganta. Le estaba constando muchísimo alejarse de ella, pero la amaba más que a nadie, más que a cualquier cosa y jamás le negaría nada. Su felicidad era su prioridad y si Rey quería que él saliera de su vida, lo haría sin poner resistencia, aunque con eso sintiera como todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

Había planeado su vida meticulosamente para que nada se interpusiera en su camino, logró conseguir lo que se propuso cuando abandonó la casa de sus padres; poder, dinero, reconocimiento. Creía que lo tenía todo y entonces apareció Rey. Ella atravesó su mundo como un rayo de luz e iluminó su oscuridad. Alejó a los demonios y por primera vez desde que era un adolescente se permitió soñar de nuevo, pero la historia volvía a repetirse. De alguna u otra forma siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que amaba, por eso todos se rindieron con él; Luck, Chewie, incluso sus padres, así que ¿Por qué no lo haría ella? No la culpaba, no podría. Si algo sabía con certeza es que ella merecía algo mejor.

***

Los gritos de personas a su alrededor y el estruendo de algo romperse lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Un hombre ebrio que conducía a exceso de velocidad, estampó su coche al intentar dar la vuelta sobre la avenida, justo en la esquina del café donde Ben había estado momentos antes.

Un escalofrío familiar le recorrió la espalda, uno que sólo había sentido una vez antes. De pronto se encontró corriendo hacía el lugar del accidente. Tenía que estar equivocado, quizá era su resistencia a alejarse de ella. No tenía ningún sentido que estuviera ahí, fue la primera en salir de la cafetería después de su discusión y de eso hacían más de diez minutos.

Su corazón casi sale de su pecho cuando a sólo un par de metros de llegar, vio una silueta tendida cerca de las llantas de auto con un vestido azul que hubiera preferido no reconocer.

— ¡No! ¡REY! —gritó desesperado.

Tan pronto como llegó a ella se agachó a su lado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sintió una oleada de pánico al ver la sangre, tenía heridas en su rostro, en los brazos y parte de las piernas, el líquido escarlata estaba por todas partes manchando su ropa.

— ¡Ayuda! —bramó mirando a la gente que se acercaba—. ¡Rápido, llamen a una ambulancia!

Una mujer menuda que presenció la escena se aproximó al ver a aquel hombre tan intimidante con el gesto descompuesto por la preocupación.

—Ya lo hice —dijo nerviosa—. Viene en camino.

Ben apenas había reparado en su presencia, pero movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y volvió su atención a Rey. Cada segundo de espera lo sentía interminable, eterno, no hacía más que incrementar el inmenso dolor que sentía en su interior al verla así

—Rey, abre los ojos —rogó tocándole el rostro con las manos temblorosas—. Por favor, mírame.

***

Unos minutos después escuchó el sonido de las sirenas acercarse, pero él seguía mirando a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos, inconsciente. Sus heridas parecían superficiales, sin embargo no era una garantía para él de que estuviera a salvo, nadie más que él conocía lo tranquilo que podía verse una persona cuando estaba muriendo. Los paramédicos bajaron de la ambulancia con una camilla y su instrumental médico, fue hasta entonces que Ben se permitió apartarse de ella. Nunca pensó que ver a unos hombres con uniforme médico le daría tanta paz como lo hizo en ese momento.

Los técnicos en urgencias no perdieron el tiempo y rápidamente, con una precisión cuidadosa, subieron a Rey a la camilla. Ben se quedó mirando con los puños apretados a sus costados por la necesidad apremiante de hacerlo el mismo. Uno de ellos revisó sus signos vitales y le colocó un collarín, El otro preparaba la máscara de oxígeno mientras le hacía preguntas a Ben. Él se quedó callado por un momento sin saber que decir, quería darles las respuestas que necesitaban para mantenerla a salvo, pero no sabía más que ellos. Si no hubiera cedido, si se hubiera asegurado que ella ya no estaba ahí a los alrededores, tal vez nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

— No lo sé —susurró.

— ¿Es usted familiar de la chica? —cuestionó el paramédico a su lado con el ceño fruncido. El hombre parecía a punto de echarlo de ahí como si fuera uno más de los mirones que ya rondaban la ambulancia.

— Es mi novia —gruñó bruscamente.

La amenaza palpable en su tono, amedrentó al paramédico quien se limitó a asentir mientras pasaba saliva con fuerza. Estaba usando ese tono que empleaba cuando quería atemorizar a las personas para conseguir algo, pero no podía importarle menos, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de ella. Se enderezó haciendo que el hombre notara la diferencia de altura y le dirigió una mirada gélida como lo hacía siempre con cualquier persona que no fuera ella.

—Disculpen —interrumpió una mujer pelirroja. Ben la reconoció al instante, era la chica que llamó a la ambulancia—. Vi lo que sucedió. Ella iba a cruzar la calle, traté de advertirle, pero no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y la golpeó en las piernas, su cabeza chocó contra el pavimento. Ella no metió las manos al caer, seguía abrasándose a sí misma.

Cada palabra que salió de su boca, fue para Ben como un puñetazo en el estómago. Imágenes de ella cayendo al suelo violentamente se reprodujeron en su mente como una película de terror que amenazaba con volverse realidad. Una sensación de verdadero pánico que no había sentido desde la muerte de su padre comenzó a consumirlo. Iba a perder la razón si no llegaban pronto al hospital, no obstante, se obligó a calmarse. No era el momento de tener un ataque de ansiedad, no con ella tendida en esa camilla, la atención se desviaría a él y los retrasaría.

Con las lágrimas atascadas en los ojos y sumido aún en sus pensamientos subió a la ambulancia. Tomó su mano con la esperanza de que aún a través de la inconsciencia pudiera percibirlo y no se sintiera sola. «Sólo está dormida» se dijo a sí mismo «Estará bien» —lo repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra, para tratar de calmarse.

***

Cuando llegaron al hospital el conductor abrió las puertas y los paramédicos bajaron la camilla con rapidez, corrieron al área de emergencias, dónde ya había un par de médicos y enfermeras esperando.

Él los siguió. 

—Es una mujer de 24 años, con laceraciones en las piernas y con posible trauma craneal —gritó uno de los hombres.

Las enfermeras se precipitaron hacía ella, contaron hasta tres y con ayuda de los paramédicos la cambiaron de camilla.

—Avísenle al doctor Dameron. —Ordenó una de ellas a su compañera, mientras llevaba a Rey al interior.

Entraron a una sala amplia. En medio de la habitación había un mostrador rodeado de otro par de enfermeras que hablaban con civiles, quizá los padres de algún paciente. En el fondo había grandes cortinas azules que dividían en secciones las camas donde los atendían, pero a Rey no la colocaron en ninguna de ellas, eso provocó que la ansiedad de Ben aumentará con cada paso que daban, hasta que vislumbró por fin el cuarto a donde se dirigían, parecía estar lleno de máquinas que no ayudaron en nada a apaciguar sus nervios.

—Usted tiene que esperar en la sala de espera —dijo la enfermera, tomando a Ben del brazo para sacarlo del área de “Restringido”—. Sé que está preocupado, pero mi compañera necesita la información de su familiar.

Ben estaba punto de discutir con la mujer cuando Poe entró. Usaba una bata blanca y venía custodiado por otros dos doctores que se veían demasiado jóvenes para su profesión.

Al ver a Ben se quitó el cubre bocas y lo miró sorprendido.

—Solo —dijo a forma de saludo.

—Es Rey —Ben se limitó a decir con la voz entrecortada, señalando la dirección en la que se la habían llevado.

El rostro del doctor palideció.

—¡Mierda! —gritó—. Ve por Reid ¡Ahora! —Ordenó sobresaltado a uno de sus residentes—. Y tú —agregó apuntando a Ben— quédate aquí, te avisó cuando sepa algo.

Ben asintió pasándose desesperado las manos por el cabello. Lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo junto con la enfermera que hablaba con él pisándole los talones.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Poe Dameron se alegró de que estuviera con ella.


	2. Casualidad

_What I've Done- Linkin Park_

_La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir._

Alphonse de Lamartine

—¿Es... es una broma? —preguntó incrédula la mujer. Se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca al ver que su jefe enarcó las cejas en su dirección, pero ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlas. 

—Señorita Phasma ¿Le parece que me gusta hacer bromas? —inquirió él con seriedad. 

—No señor, disculpe. Es sólo que... 

Kylo levantó la mano para callarla. Era lógico que su asistente se sorprendiera, jamás había faltado a trabajar, ni siquiera cuando era un simple empleado tomó vacaciones y ahora estaría fuera un mes completo.

—Vaya a hacer lo que le pedí. 

— ¿Y qué le digo al señor Snoke? Él pidió...

Él entrecerró los ojos en su dirección ante la mención de aquel hombre, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarla.

Por los pasillos de la oficina algunos de sus compañeros murmuraban que su jefe era capaz de leer el pensamiento, afirmaban que con una mirada podía saber lo que pensaban, incluso, lo que harían. En ocasiones como ésta Phasma en realidad lo creía. 

—Me importa una mierda lo que él quiera. 

—Pero dejó instrucciones...

—¡Basta! —vociferó molesto—. ¿Está sorda? 

La rubia dio un respingo, nerviosa. Tenía doce años de conocerlo y casi nueve de trabajar para él y aún había ocasiones en las que la asustaba, nadie podía culparla. Kylo Ren era un hombre intimidante, no sólo por su altura desmedida y su mirada fría, sino porque era demasiado exigente y controlador. Era como un volcán en ebullición, si algo no resultaba como quería, explotaba. Sus empleados vivían atemorizados por sus continuos ataques de ira que cada vez eran más frecuentes y menos predecibles, nadie quería estar en su presencia cuando eso sucedía. 

—Escuche, porque no lo voy a repetir —advirtió él con voz gélida—. Usted es mi asistente, no la de Snoke, si tiene algún inconveniente puede ir a recursos humanos y pedir un cambio ¿Quedó claro?

Ella asintió, un poco aliviada. 

—Ahora salga y haga su maldito trabajo. —Señaló la puerta—. Y dígale a Mitaka que venga a mi oficina.

—Lo haré señor, con permiso.

Kylo suspiró, irritado cuando la mujer abandono su oficina. Si había algo que lo molestara más aparte de ser cuestionado por su entrometida asistente, era que lo subestimaran. ¿Quién se creía Snoke para vigilarlo? Él no necesitaba de su supervisión para hacer bien su trabajo, se lo demostró al él y a todos los trabajadores de esa compañía. No por nada era ahora dueño y uno de los mayores accionistas de _La Primera Orden._ Nadie lo ayudó ni le regaló nada, mucho menos el que alguna vez consideró su mentor. 

Snoke se equivocaba si creía que podía manipularlo, ya no era ese muchacho estúpido de quince años que seguía sus órdenes como un perro faldero en busca de aprobación. 

Furioso golpeó con los puños el escritorio, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Estaba sobre reaccionando, lo sabía. No era la primera vez que Snoke intentaba comprar o intimidar a sus empleados en busca de información. Sin embargo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse. Apenas la semana pasada remplazaron los vidrios y muebles que rompió cuando un negocio no salió como esperaba. Las ocho puntadas que recibió en su mano aún eran un testigo visible de ello. 

Se levantó y caminó hacía los largos ventanales de su oficina con el fin de distraerse, antes de que las descomunales ganas de destruir algo, que persistían, nublaran su juicio de nuevo. 

El naranja, el amarillo y el negro se desvanecieron en el cielo anunciando la mañana un par de horas atrás, el sol se alzó por el horizonte proyectando su luz en las ventanas de los rascacielos que cubrían la ciudad. La vista era impresionante, pero a Kylo todo le parecía gris y monótono. Ya no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que disfruto de ese tipo de banalidades, hacía muchos años que todo le pasaba desapercibido. Lo único que le importaba era su trabajo. Vivía para él como un adicto, no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para tentarlo a dejarlo de lado.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, debía calmarse pues en un par de horas tenía una junta con el dueño de una cadena de hoteles que estaba interesado en adquirir y esa compra debía realizarse antes de que terminara el día, bajo sus términos, como estaba acostumbrado, no iba a aceptar otra cosa. 

Todo debía quedar arreglado y en perfecto orden antes de su partida. Se frotó el puente de la nariz. Era sólo un mes, un maldito mes el que estaría fuera y después no habría nada más que lo atara al pasado. 

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. 

—Adelante.

—¿Me mandó llamar señor? —preguntó su guardaespaldas.

—Sí, Mitaka —dijo Kylo mientras se sentaba. El hombre unos centímetros más bajo que él se acercó a su escritorio y cruzó las manos al frente con gesto serio, esperando por instrucciones.

Al comienzo Kylo se había negado a tener un escolta. No lo creía necesario, sabía que era lo suficientemente intimidante y grande para arréglaselas por sí mismo, además no era como si alguien quisiera meterse con él, sólo acepto porque fue una de las condiciones para asumir el cargo que ahora ocupaba como director general. A la larga, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como pensaba. 

Mitaka, el jefe a cargo de su seguridad personal era bastante discreto y leal. No se entrometía en su vida privada más allá de lo que era estrictamente profesional y mantenía bien entrenados y vigilados a sus subordinados. De forma que ganó su simpatía, cosa que pasaba muy rara vez, por supuesto el hombre no tenía idea. Kylo odiaba mostrar algún tipo de afecto, por más superficial que fuera.

—Le llame para avisarle que voy a prescindir de los servicios de la escolta y de usted durante este mes, a partir de hoy. —Extendió su mano y le entregó unos cheques—. Tómenlo como unas vacaciones.

El guardia se sorprendió, aunque no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro. Conocía lo suficiente a su jefe para saber que no debía contradecirlo ni cuestionarlo. Ya antes de entrar a su oficina vio el pálido rosto de su asistente para saber que no estaba de humor. 

—Entiendo, señor. Me encargaré de avisarles a los demás. ¿Necesita que deje algún arma a su disposición? 

—No, no será necesario. Sólo asegúrese de que traigan mi auto y lo dejen en el estacionamiento, antes de que se vaya. 

—Por supuesto. 

Kylo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Puede retirarse.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se movió en dirección a la salida, estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando su jefe volvió a llamarlo. 

—Mitaka, no necesito recordarle que esto se queda entre nosotros ¿verdad? —murmuró con una voz que contenía cierto tono de advertencia.

El guardaespaldas sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo con esa insinuación.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. Cuente con mi discreción —dijo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar.

***

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin más incidentes, su humor mejoró cuando pudo por fin concentrarse en el trabajo. Logró realizar algunas ventas y compró a un precio más bajo de lo que ofertaba la cadena hotelera. Almorzó en su oficina, como acostumbraba, mientras hacía llamadas y agendaba citas con posibles compradores, por momentos consiguió olvidarse de lo que le esperaba, la sola idea de lo que iba a hacer en próximos días lo incomodaba hasta la desesperación. 

No fue hasta la tarde noche cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió estrepitosamente, provocando un ruido ensordecedor cuando golpeó con la pared, que Kylo supo que las molestias no terminaban aún. «Lo que me faltaba», pensó, pero se mantuvo impasible, no se sobresaltó ni levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, en cambio, apretó con un poco más de fuerza la taza que tenía en su mano izquierda y resopló irritado. No era necesario ver al intruso para saber de quién se trataba, sólo había una persona en todo el edificio que acostumbraba hacer eso.

—¿Cuántas putas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes entrar a mi oficina sin tocar, Hux? —exigió exasperado. 

El hombre pelirrojo entró sin más y se sentó en una de las sillas frete al escritorio, lo miró por encima de sus lentes con gesto indiferente.

—Esta mañana me llegó un memo de Phasma —lo interrumpió mientras levantaba su tableta para mostrarle—. ¿Es una puta broma? 

Kylo dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y bebió de su café.

—¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con las malditas bromas? —preguntó sin ganas de saber realmente. 

—Entonces es cierto —No era una pregunta.

—Sí, disfrútalo mientras puedas —replicó con sarcasmo, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Será la única vez que estés a cargo en toda tu vida.

Hux se ajustó el saco de su costoso traje, ávido por más información.

—Quizá lo haga mejor que tú y te quite el puesto.

Kylo hizo una mueca extraña, era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que el pelirrojo había visto.

—Ya veremos.

No era ningún secreto que Hux deseaba su cargo, cuando que se conocieron hubo cierto desdén en su trato. Ambos buscaron la aprobación del entonces jefe, lo que los llevo a ser competidores feroces durante bastante tiempo, pero al final fue Kylo quien lo consiguió. No eran amigos, menos aun remotamente cercanos. Su relación se basaba en lo laboral, aunque tenían una rara forma de tratarse y de vez en cuando iban por un trago para discutir estrategias. 

—Espero que sepas leer —subrayó señalando la tableta donde todavía estaba abierto el archivo que lo llevo ahí—. Y no vayas corriendo a decirle a Snoke. 

Kylo sospechaba que la lealtad de Hux por su antiguo mentor no sufrió ningún cambió, como él afirmaba, a pesar de haber sido insultado y rechazado por el aludido incontables veces. No era un problema para él en tanto no afectara directamente.

—Me ofendes. —Se llevó la mano al pecho con falsa indignación.

El hombre al otro lado del escritorio lo observó con la advertencia visible en sus ojos. 

—No lo haré, aunque me cobraré el favor. 

No le sorprendió, en realidad tampoco le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. No conocía hasta ahora alguien que no buscara obtener algún beneficio de él, tanto hombres como mujeres intentaban ganárselo con cumplidos que a Kylo le parecían patéticos.

—Ahora en lugar de quitarme el tiempo —continuo Kylo—, dime qué pasó con la cadena de restaurantes del centro ¿Ya tienes una cita con el dueño?

— Lo veré el próximo jueves.

—No le ofrezcas más de lo que acordamos —le advirtió.

—Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Ren —bramó el pelirrojo con la mandíbula tensa 

—¿Y la residencia? —preguntó Kylo ignorando por completo su molestia. 

Hux puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los cambios se realizaron, la ampliación de las habitaciones, la cocina y los jardines. Se les informó a los familiares de los inquilinos y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con el aumento de las tarifas. 

Kylo frunció el ceño

—¿La mayoría? 

—El director de la residencia tuvo problemas con una chica. 

Algo en su interior se sacudió, mas no le dio importancia. 

—-¿Qué chica?

—Una tal Kanata. Al parecer le pareció excesivo el aumento, pero termino por aceptarlo.

El apellido no le dijo nada, tal vez era una nueva rica o una extranjera. 

—Bien. Si cambia de parecer pueden sugerirle que transfiera a su familiar a otro lugar. No necesito escándalos ahora que hay posibles compradores. 

—Te das cuenta qué hay pocos lugares como estos en la ciudad ¿No? Y que las dependencias de gobierno son un asco.

Kylo se encogió de hombros. No podía importarle menos el berrinche de una mujer rica quejándose por tener que pagar más. Si a ella no le importaba abandonar a alguien de su familia en un asilo, a él tampoco quitarle unos centavos de más. 

—He tenido suficiente de ti por hoy, me voy.

El pelirrojo caminó hacía la salida sin molestarse por su reacción.

—El placer es todo mío —masculló Kylo entre dientes.

—¿Ya viste la hora? Es tiempo de que vayas a casa y disfrutes de tus vacaciones, Ren —se burló con una risa socarrona en los labios. 

—Vete a la mierda. —Alcanzó escuchar Hux a sus espaldas cuando salía

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, Hux tenía razón. Eran más de las nueve la noche, Phasma se había ido, al igual que todo el personal hacía dos horas. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción claro, de los guardias que custodiaban el edificio. 

Se tomó su tiempo para guardar los contratos que momentos antes revisó. Estaba satisfecho con su labor, terminó con todos los pendientes de su lista, sólo quedaban los acuerdos que se realizaron durante el día, pero eso ya sería tarea del vicepresidente, o mejor dicho, el presidente temporal de la compañía. 

Contra su voluntad se puso de pie, agarró su celular y las llaves y caminó a paso lento hacía el elevador, esta vez no tenía prisa por llegar a su apartamento, por más cansado que se sintiera.

***

El departamento era grande y elegante, pero estéril como un lugar de exhibición a pesar de los años que llevaba de habitarlo. Lo compró con la herencia que recibió de su abuelo tan pronto como pudo emanciparse. Lanzó las llaves en la mesa de mármol de la estancia mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se dirigió al bar. Necesitaba beber un poco de whisky, el camino fue más corto de lo que esperaba, para ser un viernes en la noche las calles estaban extrañamente vacías. 

Por el rabillo de ojo vio la luz roja del teléfono estacional parpadeaba indicando que tenía mensajes. No se molestó en escucharlos, sabía quién era el remitente. Su madre siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir su número. En realidad, desconocía por qué no se deshacía de él, nadie más lo llamaba nunca, si Phasma necesitaba localizarlo llamaba a su celular. Quizá porque aquella luz roja era un recordatorio de su niñez cuando se la pasaba a lado del teléfono, esperando que sonara con noticias de sus padres, los cuales que se la pasaban viajando, uno por trabajo y el otro porque simplemente no quería estar en la casa. Sin embargo, ya no lo anhelaba más, todas las decepciones que se llevó cuando niño le ayudaron a no temerle más a la soledad. Resopló. Al menos es eso sus padres lo instruyeron bien. Su más grande miedo de entonces se convirtió en su vida adulta en su mejor amigo. 

Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se fue a su dormitorio. No pasó mucho para que las pesadillas lo hicieran revolverse incómodo en las mullidas sabanas. Hacía meses de la última vez que eso le sucedió, pero él sabía por qué estaban regresando ahora. Se acercaba la fecha, el día en que todo cambió. 

Se sentó en la cama, con la respiración agitada y con la opresión todavía presente en su pecho. No hizo amago de mirar el reloj, sabía que era de madrugada, no quería levantarse, pero tampoco podía volver a dormir. Si cerraba los ojos otra vez lo vería de nuevo y lo que más quería era tener fuera a ese hombre de su mente el mayor tiempo posible. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y se levantó, ya no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable. 


	3. Coincidencia

_Find You - Ruelle_

_“Pensaba en lo lleno que está el mundo de coincidencias. En cómo todos esperamos algo…”_

Antonio Buero Vallejo 

Rey estaba muerta de cansancio. El restaurante estuvo abarrotado toda la mañana, y más durante la tarde, tanto que perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces cruzó las puertas de la cocina en busca de los pedidos. Era la primera vez en meses que tenían tantos clientes, y la falta de personal la obligó a atender más mesas de las que acostumbraba. No se quejaba, la propina de aquellos comensales fue bastante generosa, sin duda la sacarían de más de un apuro durante lo que restaba de la semana. 

Se quitó las zapatillas y se tocó los pies con mucho cuidado, pues estaban un poco hinchados a pesar de que los tacones apenas alcanzaban los seis centímetros de alto. El contacto hizo que diera un pequeño salto por el alivió que le causó por fin quitarse aquellos zapatos. Se masajeó los pies un buen rato antes de quitarse el uniforme, no tenía prisa por irse. Su turno en su nuevo trabajo nocturno comenzaba hasta las nueve y le quedaban un par de horas extra. Si las cosas hubieran continuado como antes iría a verla, la extrañaba, pero los viernes ya no podía ir a visitarla por más que quisiera.

Cuando se enteró del aumento en la mensualidad de aquella residencia de ancianos se puso furiosa con los nuevos dueños ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan avaros? La estancia no era para nada barata, Rey lo sabía cuándo decidió ingresar a su mamá ahí, pero era el único lugar en la cuidad en el que tendría todas las comodidades y las atenciones que necesitaba por su enfermedad. Asi que no tuvo más remedio que dejar la universidad y conseguir trabajo, no fue difícil pues su amiga la contrató, además de permitirle tomar doble turno para poder cubrir sus gastos. No le importaba terminar exhausta al finalizar la semana, todo el cansancio y el hambre valían la pena cuando podía verla así de feliz y cuidada.

De pronto el recuerdo de su última visita retornó en su mente. Fue otro día demasiado ajetreado y el viaje en bicicleta a la residencia la dejó aún más agotada, pero sólo basto verla para olvidar todo. Estaba sentada en su mesa de trabajo, como ella la llamaba, con aquellas enormes gafas puestas que hacían ver sus ojos más grandes de lo que realmente eran. No se dio cuenta cuando entró a su habitación porque su atención estaba en el aparato y las herramientas frente a ella.

Rey sonrió para sus adentros, esa era una señal de que estaba lúcida.

—¿Qué estas reparando está vez mamá? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

La mujer mayor al verla la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Mi niña que bueno que viniste hoy.

—Sabes que nunca falto.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero al fin terminé esto y quería dártelo enseguida —dijo señalando el objeto en la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—Ven, ven. —La animó, dándole unas palmaditas al asiento libre junto a ella—. Ve por ti misma.

Se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de posar su mirada en aquel artefacto del que su mamá estaba tan orgullosa. Era un reloj de madera en forma de casita, tenía tallado un árbol, parecido a un sauce, a un costado. La figura era un poco superficial pues sus manos ya no eran tan hábiles como cuando era joven, aunque eso no evitó que Rey reconociera al instante el estilo de su madre. 

Bajo las largas ramas y el tronco se encontraban, escondidos, dos siluetas tomadas de la mano, pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre ellas, distinguiendo su peinado característico en una de ellas.

—Es hermoso, gracias mamá —susurró Rey con la voz entrecortada.

—Oh claro que lo es —Maz le guiñó un ojo—. Lo hice yo.

La joven soltó una carcajada. El peculiar sentido del humor de la que era como su madre siempre la ponía contenta, tenía una forma de ver el mundo que Rey aún no comprendía, pero que contenía tanta sabiduría. Eso hizo que confiara en ella tan pronto como la conoció, lo que era puesto difícil que de niña era bastante cautelosa con los adultos. En el orfanato en donde vivió los primeros once años de su vida, antes de escaparse, los encargados eran unos abusivos, la golpeaban y apenas le daban algo para comer, y ni que decir de sus verdaderos padres, que apenas nació se deshicieron de ella Con Maz tampoco tuvo comodidades, pero la crió con amor y por eso le estaba eternamente agradecida.

— ¿Por qué un reloj? —preguntó. No pudo resistir la curiosidad, sus regalos siempre tenían un significado oculto que ella debía descubrir.

—Porque el tiempo es valioso y sabio, querida, tienes que aprovecharlo.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo hago?

—No hay necesidad de que alguien me lo diga, a mí no me engañas. Rey resopló, sintiéndose de nuevo como una niña, la conocía mejor que nadie—. Quiero que cuides de ti también, ya haces tanto por mí y un día ya no voy a estar para jalarte las orejas.

Rey negó con vehemencia, no quería pensar en eso.

—No digas esas cosas.

Maz la ignoró.

—Es el ciclo de la vida y tú tendrás que seguir adelante como las manecillas de ese reloj —Señaló las figuras grabadas en la madera—. Tu príncipe te está esperando y tienes que traerlo conmigo antes de que me vaya para que lo apruebe. No quiero más excusas. ¿Estamos?

La joven le sonrió con dulzura y la besó en la frente. No se molestó en contradecirla, también la conocía y eso jamás fue buena idea.

—Está bien.

Platicaron un rato más, hasta que la hora de visitas terminó. Luego Rey se marchó, con su obsequio en las manos, no sin antes asegurarle que volvería pronto.

Iba saliendo del restaurante cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de su amigo Poe a quien con frecuencia le ayudaba a cuidar a su mascota.

“Deje a BB en tu apartamento, la llave está en la maceta de la izquierda. Una vez más gracias por cuidarlo en mi ausencia, será la última vez, lo prometo.

Nos vemos mañana en la noche _”_

Guardó el teléfono y siguió su camino. Llegar al bar le tomó sólo quince minutos, el lugar ya estaba lleno de jóvenes universitarios, entusiasmados por el alcohol y la música. Se puso el uniforme y continúo con su turno, que fue tranquilo, a excepción de un cliente que la molestó con comentarios sugerentes. Ella lo evadió de forma cortes, no quería problemas en sus primeros días. Las horas pasaron volando entre pedidos y las malas voces de los que usaban el karaoke.

Cuando llego a su casa ya eran más de la una de la madrugada y por fin el cansancio estaba cobrándole factura. Trató de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, el enorme labrador de Poe se levantó de su cama y se le arrojó a las piernas para saludarla. Ella le acarició la cabeza mientras aventaba su mochila al sillón

—También estoy feliz de verte —El perro contento meneó la cola—. Ven, vamos a dormir, te prometo que mañana saldremos a dar un paseo.

Por la mañana se levantó a las diez con pesar, la cama estaba tan cómoda que casi olvida que tenía cosas que hacer. Se duchó y vistió con un par de jeans y una playera de cuello redondo de color verde oliva. Se ató el cabello en un moño desordenado, sin esperar a que se secara y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

BB ya estaba comiendo sus croquetas cuando ella salió de la recámara, así que se preparó unos sándwiches con lo poco que había en el refrigerador. Mientras comía arregló su mochila, sacó sus uniformes y metió su cámara. Corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes, estaba a punto de tomar la correa de BB cuando vio que ésta no estaba, él ya la tenía en la boca, parado frente de la puerta.

— ¿Ya listo?

El perro ladró como respuesta. Rey esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vámonos, entonces.

***

El bosque olía ligeramente a tierra mojada, las hojas ya estaban tornándose verdes anunciando que el invierno llegaba a su fin. Rey bajó de su bicicleta y aún podía sentir el aire fresco soplándole en la cara. Era la primera vez desde que vivía en esa ciudad que salía a conocer los alrededores, normalmente sus días libres se la pasaba en la cama, descansando. Ella lo prefería así, no porque no quisiera ver a sus amigos, sino que necesitaba recargar toda la energía posible para lo pesada que sería su jornada en la semana.

Ahora ocuparía sus días de descanso en ese lugar a petición de su amigo Finn, a quien conoció cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Él trabajaba como investigador para una revista ecológica en otra ciudad, por esa razón le pidió como favor a Rey que tomará algunas fotografías de la flora y fauna, confiaba en su talento y además estaba al tanto de la situación con su mamá, sin duda la paga le ayudaría bastante. La última vez que fue a visitarla le preocupó verla tan delgada, intentó darle algo de dinero y ella se negó, su amiga podía ser muy terca a veces y jamás dejaría que la ayudara con los gastos de Maz si no hacía algo por él a cambio.

Encontró un sendero no muy lejos de lo que ella considero una entrada, enganchó su bici en un árbol, la cubrió con las ramas de un arbusto para que fuera menos visible y tomó su mochila. BB8 estaba sentado detrás de ella, esperándola con paciencia. Le quitó la correa pues confiaba que no se alejaría mucho de ella, hacía tiempo que el can la obedecía más a ella que a su propio dueño.

Caminó alrededor de una hora sin salirse del sendero, no quería perderse. Aún era un lugar nuevo y reconocerlo le llevaría tiempo. BB estaba muy entretenido olisqueando el pasto y las rocas, mientras ella admiraba el paisaje.

Un par de aves de un color azul brillante volaron cerca de donde se hallaba parada, llevaban en el pico hierba y unas hojas a su pequeño nido que se encontraba en un árbol que estaba entre dos rocas de gran tamaño. Rey tardó sólo un par de segundos en decidirse a sacar su cámara. La naturaleza nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, era una de las cosas que más le encantaba fotografiar.

Se acercó un poco y enfocó con su lente la escena. Las aves continuaron llevando a su nido pequeñas ramitas, ajenas a su presencia. Dio unos disparos y captó el momento exacto en el que ambas se tocaron sus picos.

Sonrió satisfecha. Al mirar la foto parecía como si se estuvieran besando.

Estaba a punto de retomar su tarea, cuando ruido ensordecedor las asustó. Los pájaros huyeron en su dirección, provocando que la joven retrocediera alarmada, casi se le cae su cámara por el rápido movimiento, pero logró tomarla de la correa antes de que ésta tocara el suelo. BB corrió a su lado, alerta, mirando hacía el lugar de donde provino el estruendo.

Rey sabía que el sonido era de un disparo, había visto las suficientes películas en su infancia para reconocer ese peculiar sonido. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de un cazador ¿Quién más andaría en medio del bosque con un arma? Si ese fuera el caso ella se encargaría de encararlo, odiaba a ese tipo de gente que se beneficiaba del sufrimiento de otro ser vivo, pero a lo mejor se equivocaba y era un policía o alguien que necesitara ayuda.

Se colgó la cámara al cuello y se echó a andar hacía donde BB le indicaba.

Un par de metros después de adentrarse entre la arboleda, alcanzó a ver a un hombre de espaldas, mirando al suelo. Era demasiado alto y llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros muy llamativa. Si no hubiera sido por el arma en la mano, ella lo habría confundido con un leñador.

Por la posición en la que estaba parado, Rey apenas logró ver de cuál animal se trataba.

—Eres un monstruo —le gritó, escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a la cara cuando él volteo, lo que fue un error porque pudo de ver al ciervo que yacía en el suelo, junto a sus piernas, con la sangre brotando de su cabeza.

Al ver aquello sintió un fuerte mareo, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y la estabilidad de sus piernas flaqueó, se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar que su cabeza siguiera dando vueltas, pero no sirvió de nada porque perdió el conocimiento.

Kylo se acercó con rapidez por instinto, sin importarle el perro que la acompañaba y la sujetó entre sus brazos, impidiendo que su cabeza tocara el piso. Estaba muy pálida, sus labios de un ligero tono azul.

—Hey —la llamó, sacudiéndola un poco.

Ella no se movió, ni abrió los ojos. Se quedó un momento así, sólo mirándola, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, esperando a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo. No lo pensó más, metió la pistola en su pantalón y luego la cargo sin esfuerzo.

El labrador levanto la cabeza y lo miró. Kylo aferró más a la chica contra su pecho y no hizo ningún movimiento por si el animal decidía atacarlo, pero éste sólo comenzó a mover la cola, él interpretó ese gesto como si tuviera su permiso y comenzó a caminar. 

***

Rey se despertó un poco aturdida, intentando recordar lo que pasó. Sus ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la luz cuando se acordó del cazador. Se levantó de inmediato, pero aún estaba débil y su reacción precipitada le provocó otro mareo. Se recostó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que; en lugar de estar tumbada sobre la tierra, estaba sobre su espalda en un cómodo sillón marrón, y en vez de ver el cielo azul, su vista era un techo blanco con una bonita lámpara de cristal.

—Si yo fuera tú no me levantaría tan rápido —soltó una voz profunda en algún lugar de la habitación.

La joven giró la cabeza para ver al dueño de aquella voz y se encontró con aquel hombre imponente. Estaba sentado apenas a un par de metros de ella en una silla, ridículamente pequeña para su enorme figura, y la observaba con atención.

A diferencia de él, los ojos de Rey vagaron, por instinto, a sus manos y luego a la mesa entre ellos en busca de la pistola. Al ver que no había rastro de ella por ningún lado se sintió un poco más tranquila, sin embargo, no bajo la guardia.

—La guardé —dijo él como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Rey se incorporó con cuidado con los codos, su nueva postura le permitió mirarlo con detenimiento por primera vez. A pesar de estar sentado se seguía viendo demasiado grande, ella misma había presenciado lo alto que era, pero no se percató de que su cuerpo sin duda equivalía a la misma proporción de su altura. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido cuando notó como la camisa de franela, que llevaba puesta, se aferraba a sus anchos hombros. Pensó que era ridículo sentir aquello por un par de músculos, ya no era una adolescente, ni siquiera cuando lo fue experimentó esas sensaciones, pero no estaba preparada para descarga eléctrica que la atravesó en cuanto sus miradas se toparon. Su pálida piel resaltaba el oscuro color de su barba y cabello, éste le caía en largos mechones hasta el cuello resaltando sus rasgos y sus ojos…. Era atractivo, mucho si era sincera, de una forma diferente. Tenía que estar ciega para no darse cuenta. Nunca antes pensó que tenía un tipo de hombre, pero al ver su rostro salpicado de lunares, supo que sí.

Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. «Con suerte él no se habrá dado cuenta», pensó ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó.

—Eres mi invitada —le respondió él con sarcasmo.

Rey entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. ¿Pero quién se creía? Era él quien andaba armado en medio del bosque, matando a bambie o vaya a saber a quién más, y todavía tenía el descaro de parecer enojado como si ella le hubiera pedido su ayuda.

—Oh disculpa si lo primero que salió de mi boca no fue un agradecimiento por tu generosa hospitalidad —exclamó ella con ironía.

Una línea se formó entre las oscuras cejas del desconocido.

—La gente educada suele decir gracias —replicó él cortante.

Al oír aquello ella lo miró furiosa.

—La gente educada —dijo imitándolo mientras se ponía de pie—, no usa ese tono condescendiente con su invitado. —Caminó a la puerta dispuesta a salir y agregó—: Sobre todo, cuando éste no pidió su ayuda en primer lugar. Alcanzó a ver sus cosas en la mesa que estaba junto a la entrada y las tomó.

Kylo se levantó rápidamente de la silla y la siguió, ligeramente avergonzado de sí mismo. No quiso sonar arrogante o grosero con ella, pero estaba acostumbrado a hablar así, no sabía cómo interactuar con alguien que no estuviera bajo su mando. Se pasó una mano por la cara e hizo algo que jamás pensó.

—No era mi intención sonar de ese modo, no soy bueno con las palabras ni con la gente —admitió—. Como sea, puedes estar tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

Rey se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, parecía avergonzado. Sin embargo, seguía siendo un extraño.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Acabas de matar a un animal que no te hizo nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, no deberías —Su rostro se transformó en una macara inexpresiva—. Soy un asesino.

Algo en sus ojos cambió al decirlo y eso la inquietó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Sólo le hice un favor, ya estaba agonizando.

Kylo notó la desconfianza teñida en sus bonitos rasgos y no le agrado. Por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo comprendía, quería que esa chica le creyera. 

—Podemos regresar para que puedas verlo por ti misma, estoy seguro que la herida que tenía en el cuello aún es visible.

Ella se estremeció al recordar el líquido escarlata.

—No —Negó con la cabeza—. No es necesario, te creo.

Y lo hizo de verdad. Ella tampoco era buena interactuando con extraños, pero su trabajo le enseñó a disimularlo y él fue amable; la llevó a su casa, le explicó lo que pasó y le pidió disculpas, o algo así… Su repentina confianza por él no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto, ni con la forma en la que hacía a su pulso acelerarse. «Definitivamente esa no era la razón» se dijo paras sus adentros. Además, BB no le ladraba y confiaba plenamente en su juicio.

De pronto notó que no estaba, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Alarmada miró a su alrededor, buscándolo

—¿Dónde está…

—¿Hablas del perro naranja que venía contigo? —la interrumpió—. Te alegrará saber que está en alguna parte de la casa, quizá en el jardín. 

Rey dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió. No se perdonaría si llegara a perderlo.

—Gracias.

—No fue nada, él prácticamente me siguió.

La sonrisa de la joven se ensanchó.

—Por cierto, soy Rey —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Ben —contestó sin pensar—. Ben Solo

Estaba demasiado distraído por la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la tocó. O quizá también fue que no podía apartar la vista de los hoyuelos que sobresalían de sus mejillas mientras le sonreía. Tal vez era culpa de esa casa que ya lo había enloquecido pues sólo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, en el momento que escuchó de sus bonitos labios ese nombre que hacía años no usaba.

—Mucho gusto, Ben.


	4. Destino

_Find Me- Kings of Leon_

_El destino es el que barajea las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

William Shakespeare

El taxi se detuvo justo en la entrada del bosque nacional de Nueva York, aún era de madrugada y la oscuridad del cielo le impidió al conductor adentrarse más. El camino no era seguro y aunque lo fuera, no estaba dispuesto a entrar. Su peculiar usuario lo tenía con los pelos de punta.

Kylo se dio cuenta, por supuesto, lo observó mirarlo a través del espejo retrovisor más de cinco veces durante todo el trayecto, con el miedo impregnado en sus regordetes rasgos, como si esperara que en cualquier momento él sacara un arma y lo asaltara.

No lo culpaba, su aspecto nunca lo ayudaba y en algo tenía razón. Traía un arma con él, que ahora yacía escondida entre su pantalón. Evidentemente no iba a confirmar su sospechas, además se estaba divirtiendo. Sin duda era la primera vez que un pasajero le pedía llevarlo a la mitad de la nada en la madrugada.

Mantuvo el gesto serio antes de bajar del auto y entrecerró los ojos cuando le tendió un par de billetes, si infundía temor eso le garantizaba que el asaltado no sería él. Abrió el maletero y sacó la bolsa de lona donde sólo empacó ropa, un par de pantalones, camisas y sudaderas, nada parecido a los ostentosos trajes que solía usar.

En cuanto cerró el portaequipaje, el conductor aceleró a toda velocidad, sin importarle los baches en la tierra que hacían saltar el auto de forma descontrolada.

Kylo miró aquella huida sin mucho interés y comenzó a caminar; no se molestó en seguir el sendero frente a él, pues para su desgracia, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano.

***

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar, aunque la casa ya no se parecía en nada a cómo la recordaba. A simple vista no tenía idea de los daños que años de descuido le ocasionaron a la propiedad, sin embargo, estaba seguro que le tomaría bastante tiempo arreglarla.

Dejó su bolsa en el piso y abrió la reja principal, el candado estaba abierto así que sólo la empujó, ésta chirrió por el óxido acumulado.

El jardín no estaba mejor, era un completo desastre, repleto de largas hierbas. Las ramas alcanzaron tal altura que se enredaron en las paredes, cubrieron las ventanas y la entrada principal, como un camuflaje natural. No le sorprendió que le tomara tanto tiempo quitarlas, lo que sí, fue encontrar la cerradura intacta al igual que todo en el interior.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos por una espesa capa de polvo y había telarañas colgando de cada esquina. Kylo se lamentó un poco decepcionado, para ser honesto, esperaba encontrar la casa vacía.

Apenas dio unos pasos dentro cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho y una horrible sensación de vació recorrer su interior. Le basto darle un vistazo al grande comedor para que los recuerdos amargos y tristes lo bombardearan.

Pasó, gran parte de su infancia sentado frente a esa mesa, esperando ver a sus padres entrar, pero cuando sucedió ya era demasiado tarde.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y tomó una bocanada de aire pues sintió como sus pulmones se cerraban, anunciando un ataque de ansiedad, que hacía años no tenía.

Trato de tomar aire otra vez, pero no funcionó. Cayó cuando un dolor intenso por la falta de aire le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Comenzó a contar el cien para atrás, tratando de controlar su respiración y evitó pensar en la razón que lo llevó ahí, de lo contrario empeoraría. No fue a esa casa por _él_ y mucho menos por esa promesa infantil, estaba ahí para terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Para dejar morir el pasado.

***

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, las pesadillas empeoraban cada vez más y lo despertaban todas las noches. Siempre que ese hombre aparecía en su mente el dolor y el odio hacía él y hacía sí mismo lo consumían. ¿Cómo olvidar lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podría perdonarse? ¿Cómo? El daño que provocó era irremediable y esa casa no hacía más que recordarle el horrible vacío en el que se había convertido su vida después de lo sucedido.

Lo peor era que no podía distraerse y olvidar con facilidad como cuando estaba en el trabajo. La rutina era su apaciguador, no le permitía pensar de más y ahora sin nada que hacer más que arreglar aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, lo estaba volviendo loco.

No volvió a tener un ataque de ansiedad como el primer día puesto que se pasó casi toda la semana evitando entrar en la casa el mayor tiempo posible, trató de arreglar el jardín y la fachada, sin embargo, no fue una tarea fácil. No solía hacer ese tipo de tareas y terminó con pequeñas heridas en los dedos que no pudo ignorar. Así que no tuvo más remedio que entrar y dedicarse, por lo pronto, a labores menos agotadoras.

Limpió la cocina lo mejor que pudo, con lo poco que tenía a la mano y luego siguió con la estancia.

No subió al segundo piso, en la planta baja había muy pocas posesiones de sus padres, pero no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría arriba, así que lo evitó. Aún tenía tiempo, le quedaban tres semanas para cumplir su palabra.

De modo que pasó las noches durmiendo en una cama improvisada en el piso de la sala, ya que el sillón era demasiado pequeño para su complexión.

Poco después del medio día comenzó a sentirse ansioso y desesperado, tomó las llaves y su arma de la mesa, por mera precaución, en un intento desesperado de salir. Todavía tenía trabajo por hacer, pero no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrado, sentía que se ahogaba.

Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con un animal herido y con una joven mujer, mucho menos ayudarla y presentarse con su antiguo nombre, pero todo eso había sucedido y ahora ella estaba frente a él sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Al escucharla llamarlo Ben sintió la necesidad de corregirse, de aclarar que su nombre ya no era más aquel, que se equivocó, pero lo tenía cautivado. Tocarla despertó sensaciones en él que creía inexistentes.

Y no era una buena señal, lo sabía, no obstante, no pudo alejarse con suficiente rapidez. Algo en ella lo llamaba como una polilla iba directo hacía la luz…hacía la muerte.

Kylo se sacudió esos pensamientos y la miró serio, esperando que ella lo reconociera, pero fue un error, la sinceridad emanaba de sus ojos verdes como si conocerlo realmente fuera un placer, limpios de dobles intenciones.

Eso también fue nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible? Era como si no lo hubiera visto antes, lo cual era cierto, pero cómo era posible que no lo reconociera. No era vanidoso, en cuanto a su aspecto se refería, poco le importaban esas nimiedades, aunque sí lo era de su posición. El mismo se encargó de que el nombre de Kylo Ren no fuera olvidado, y como lógica consecuencia su rostro tampoco. Más de una vez apareció en el periódico y con frecuencia lo hacía en revistas, tanto financieras como de chismes las cuales cada semana lo relacionaban con alguna celebridad,

Lo detestaba, pero lo dejó pasar porque a Snoke le agradó la publicidad que le generó a la empresa y como a él poco le importaba su imagen le siguió la corriente. Todo por el bien de sus intereses.

—Tú casa es muy bonita —mencionó ella mientras soltaba su mano y rompía el contacto visual. En su lugar miró fijamente, la mesa en donde antes habían estado sus pertenecías, con las mejillas enrojecidas —. ¿Trabajas aquí? 

Lo primero que pensó fue que ella estaba jugando con él. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto o quizá escuchó mal. Sí, en definitiva, no había forma de que no lo reconociera, la gente lo hacía en todos lados. Cuando iba a correr al parque por las mañanas o cuando iba al bar con Hux, siempre había alguien. Era un hombre importante. Si el conductor del taxi no lo hizo fue porque esa era su intención, no uso una capucha por gusto.

Entornó los ojos, estudiándola con mayor esmero, como hubiera hecho de no haberse distraído con su belleza. 

Lo primero que atrajo su atención fue la cámara que ahora colgaba de su hombro y al instante su gesto se endureció.

Sospechó que Hux no se quedó con la boca cerrada y esa reportera lo siguió, esperando su oportunidad para obtener la nota del día.

— ¿Eres periodista?— inquirió con voz áspera.

Rey frunció el ceño por su tono, por un momento, pero se recompuso tan pronto comprendió porque lo decía.

—No —sonrió con ternura—. Soy sólo una fotógrafa amateur.

Mierda, apretó la mandíbula al verla sonriendo otra vez. Lo ponía inquieto y perdió la determinación por un instante, aunque no se lo demostró.

— ¿Turista entonces?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y elevó la vista en su dirección, confundida de nuevo.

—Tu acento —le explicó —. No es de por aquí.

—Oh… sí es…algo diferente —reconoció avergonzada —; pero lo soy, de aquí quiero decir —soltó suspiro —. Es algo de familia, supongo.

Su vaga explicación despertó la curiosidad de Kylo y no pudo disimularla.

— ¿Tu familia es británica?

—Creo que es mi turno —dijo— No respondiste mi pregunta.

— Mmm ¿Cuál?

— ¿Trabajas aquí como guardabosques?

Pestañó sin saber qué decir, completamente desconcertado. Si ella no lo estaba engañando, decirle que era Kylo Ren no era una buena idea. Era mejor mantenerse bajo el radar.

Por primera vez.

En años.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Tu ropa…

—Eso es un poco despectivo ¿No te parece? —dijo él enarcando las cejas.

—De hecho —Sus ojos de un verde y ámbar brillaron risueños —, lo dije como un cumplido.

Él no pudo evitarlo, la comisura de sus labios se elevó en una leve sonrisa.

— No—admitió— Tengo otro trabajo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo cuando su enorme perro entró corriendo a la casa con una vieja pelota de tenis en el hocico, interponiéndose entre ellos. Sus patas cubiertas de lodo dejaron un rastro en el piso, en señal de que Kylo no se equivocó y, en efecto, venía del jardín.

— ¡Rayos BB! —exclamó ella dirigiéndose al can —¿Qué hiciste?

El perro movió la cola, ignorando por completo la preocupación en la voz de la chica.

— Lo siento tanto, lo limpiaré.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla tan ruborizada.

—Está bien, sólo es lodo.

Sé tapó la cara con las manos.

—Por supuesto que no está bien, no me quiero imaginar el desastre que hizo en tu jardín.

—Seguro no más de que yo hice.

BB giró en su dirección al escucharlo y colocó la pelota frente a sus pies. Él interpretó ese gesto como disgusto del animal y dio unos pasos atrás, con cautela, alejándose de Rey.

—Creo que a él no le agrado.

Ella se rio con suavidad, un poco nerviosa, pero él no se dio cuenta. Hacía tanto tiempo que escuchó a alguien reír y mucho más desde que él lo causó.

—Le gustas, te lo aseguro —afirmó ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Solamente quiere jugar.

Sintió como si se estuviera perdiendo de un chiste privado o tal vez era su imaginación. Toda la situación se salió de control, no actuaba como él mismo y lo cierto era que lo intentó, sin embargo, no iba a negar que era refrescante conocer a alguien que no tenía idea de quién era y de los errores que cometió, aunque fuera ocasión de una vez.

—Ah

Las palmas de Rey comenzaron a sudar, su imponente presencia ponía todos sus sentidos alerta y para empeorar esa sensación, recién descubierta, BB había hecho de las suyas. Estaba apenada y confundida, su actitud cambiante la descolocó un poco, por momentos le parecía que debajo de esa máscara taciturna se encontraba un hombre amable y atento.

— ¿Puedo? —Señaló la puerta que daba al jardín—. Necesito examinar la escena del crimen.

Él vaciló un instante y luego asintió.

—Con permiso —dijo y caminó hasta la puerta siguiendo el rastro de huellas.

Volteó cuando notó que BB no fue tras ella y se arrepintió tan pronto como lo hizo.

Su corazón latió desbocado al presenciar la escena frente a ella. El pequeño criminal permanecía sentado frente a un muy confundido Ben, esperando que él le lanzara la pelota que puso frente a sus pies momentos antes, pero el hombre estaba ajeno a lo que le pedía. Sus cejas se levantaron por el desconcierto y sus facciones se suavizaron, haciéndolo parecer más joven de lo que seguramente era.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esas abrumadoras emociones, no estaba para eso, no ahora que su vida era tan complicada.

Continuó su andar y se llevó una sorpresa en cuanto cruzó el umbral. «Oh por Dios» pensó al ver el desastre, o mejor dicho, el caos que aquel perro travieso ocasionó. La tierra estaba removida, algunos pedazos de lo que fue una enredadera esparcidos por todo el lugar y flores silvestres cortadas desde raíz. Había una pala y unas tijeras tiradas junto a unos arbustos a medio cortar. Lo único que sobrevivió a la masacre fue un enorme rosal que enmarcaba la puerta principal con rosas amarillas y rojas.

En seguida reconoció que eso no lo hizo BB

—Te dije que no hizo nada.

Rey se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz profunda tan cerca de su oreja.

—No quería asustarte —se apresuró a decir al verla saltar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no era precisamente miedo lo que sintió.

—Fue mi culpa, no te vi.

Tragó saliva y alzó la vista para mirarlo.

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

—No soy bueno con la jardinería

—Podría ser peor.

—Podría…

De pronto antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el celular de Rey emitió un zumbido, señal de que recibió un mensaje. Era Poe avisándole ya esperaba por ella en su casa. Miró la hora. Era tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Y lo que más curiosidad le dio ¿Él se quedó mirándola todo ese tiempo?

—Tengo que irme.

Él asintió sin hablar.

—Pero antes voy a limpiar, sólo dime con qué puedo hacerlo.

—No —Negó de forma educada—. Tengo que arreglar esto después de todo, seguro que ensuciaré más.

— ¿Estás remodelando?

Hizo una mueca.

—Algo así.

—Bien, bueno… Sé que va a sonar raro, pero no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

—La entrada principal está para allá—Señaló un árbol un par de metros adelante—. Cuando llegues a ese árbol gira a la derecha, verás un sendero. Síguelo.

—Gracias y lo siento mucho por lo de BB —El can corrió hacía ella al escuchar su nombre —. Y …por la forma en cómo te llamé en el bosque.

—Me han llamado de peores formas.

Se preguntó cómo, pero no era asunto suyo y no debía preguntarle.

—Es hora de irnos BB, despídete y discúlpate.

El animal giró la cabeza hacía donde estaba Ben y meneó la cola.

— ¿Te llevo? —murmuró él en voz baja.

Notó lo mucho que le costaba decir aquello.

—No… no es necesario.

Rey bajó la mirada recordando como llego ahí. Un adorable rubor pintó de nuevo su rostro.

—Gracias otra vez.

Tomó a BB de su collar cuando no recibió respuesta y comenzaron a caminar, al llegar a la reja lo escuchó gritar.

— Pensé que eras de aquí.

— ¡Lo soy! — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

***

Ese mismo día al anochecer tan pronto como Kylo se acostó, por primera vez en seis días, se durmió en el instante en el que su cabeza tocó su improvisada almohada. Esta vez los espeluznantes recuerdos de aquel día lluvioso no atacaron sus sueños, en su lugar aparecieron imágenes de unos hermosos ojos verdes con destellos dorados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada lo siento por la demora, me quedé sin computadora todo este tiempo y era horrible escribir en el celular. Afortunadamente mi hermana se apiadó de mí y me presto la suya, prometo no hacerlos esperar más por los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Parece que la vida de ambos dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados ;) y más para Ben, no tiene idea en la que se ha metido ¿Ustedes que creen que pasé?
> 
> Gracias por los que siguen aquí y por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen feliz. :')


End file.
